Co porabiają nietoperze w Weekend?
by Lilu.f
Summary: Severus nienawidził dni wolnych od pracy. Jak zajmuję sobie ten czas?


Tytuł: Co porabiają nietoperze w weekend?  
>Autor: Liluf Powód powstania: Bakanika (Tak. To jest dokładnie twoja wina! I twojego cygara)<p>

* * *

><p>Severus nienawidził piątków.<p>

Ten dzień jest początkiem czegoś, co ludzie nazywają: „ Weekendem". A co za tym idzie? Uczniowie zamiast zająć się nauką i bardziej produktywnie wykorzystywać wolne dni, wolą je zużywać na głupoty i zabawę.

Było już dobrze po ciszy nocnej. Wiatr targał gałęziami drzew, a księżyc od czasu do czasu wyglądał spoza chmur, oświetlając długie wyłożone zakurzonymi dywanami korytarze.

Hogwart zatrważał swym pięknem w tą noc, jakby i on cieszył się nadchodzącym Weekend'em. Ośmielone ciszą panującą na korytarzach, po zamku przemykały różne cienie. Nie dla nich były zasady. Poza tym, przecież istniały po to żeby je łamać.

- Panie Gulger radzę jak najszybciej zmienić swoje zainteresowania, bo palenie papierosów jest niedozwolone, 20 punktów od Ravenclaw.

Chłopak odwrócił się zamiarem odejścia, kiedy blada koścista dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, a cichy syk wstrząsnął jego rosłą sylwetką.

- Nie tak szybko Gulger. Oddaj papierosy!

Chłopak popatrzył na wyciągniętą dłoń i niechętnie oddał małą paczuszkę.

Westchnął z żalem.

Widząc jednak sugerujący utratę następnych punktów wzrok nauczyciela, szybko czmychnął w głąb korytarza. Nie uśmiechało mu się zadzierać z Nietoperzem.

Severus popatrzył krytycznie na papierosy i schował je do kieszeni. Zerknął za okno na skąpany w lekką księżycową poświatę dziedziniec, strzepnął niewidzialny pyłek z swojej szaty i ruszył dalej ku tylko sobie znanemu celowi.

Nieco dalej odebrał kolejne 30 punktów dwójce Puchonów, którzy urządzili sobie nocną schadzkę w opuszczonej sali lekcyjnej. Dziewczyna, drobna blondynka była cała czerwona, gdy szybko zapinała guziki bluzki wybiegając z sali. Był mocno zniesmaczony widząc, że uczennica w pośpiechu zostawiła na parapecie biustonosz. Jej chłopak zerknął nerwowo na zgubę i chwyciwszy ją wybiegł.

Było dobrze po północy, kiedy doszedł do wieży astronomicznej. I tam znalazł następnego palacza. Slytherin stracił 5 punktów, a on zdobył kolejną paczkę. Te przynajmniej były lepszej marki niż tamte śmieci, które zdobył wcześniej. Uczeń szybkim truchtem zbiegł po schodach, a mężczyzna wsłuchując się w cichnące kroki przyglądał się pogrążonemu w cieniach pomieszczeniu. Westchnął głęboko i wyciągnął papierosa z zarekwirowanej paczki.

Piątki były do dupy!

Wtedy wszędzie było pełno dzieciaków, a on po prostu chciał sobie wypalić spokojnie papierosa. Czy to tak wiele?

Gryząc niecierpliwie filtr, szukał zapalniczki w kieszeni szaty.

- Może pomóc profesorze?

Osoba bezszelestnie jak duch wysunęła się z zacienionego miejsca i nagle przed twarzą Profesora wyrosła zapalniczka, którą ktoś zapalił. W mroku ta odrobina światła wydawała się niezwykle ulotna.

Zerknął w bok.

Nie, Seveusie. Spokojnie. Nie!

Twoje opanowanie jest najlepszą bronią.

- Nie wiedziałem, że Pan pali. No wie pan. Z taką akcją tępienia tego nałogu…

Nie odpowiadając powolnymi ruchami zapalił papierosa, który po zgaśnięciu płomyka był jedynym barwnym punktem w wieży. Księżyc leniwie schował się za chmurami, a Severus zaciągnął się wypuszczając po chwili dym z płuc w spokojnym wydechu. Chmury znikły i pomieszczenie zalała ponownie srebrna poświata.

Co ten dzieciak tu jeszcze robi? – Przemknęło mężczyźnie przez głowę. Jednak to chyba miało pozostać zagadką bez rozwiązania.

Obrócił twarz w stronę szczeniaka i zaciągną się po raz kolejny. Bezczelny uśmiech Pottera zbladł. O! Chyba sobie przypomniał, obok kogo teraz stoi. Severus mógł się założyć, że to, iż twarz Pottera była oświetlona przez srebrne światło bardzo pomogło w ukryciu tego, że stał się właśnie blady jak ściana.

Spokojnie Severusie. Rozkoszuj się tą chwilą jak najdłużej możesz.

Zaciągnął się po raz kolejny, a jego twarz rozciągnęła się w zimnym uśmiechu.

W sumie noc z piątku na sobotę skończyła się stratą przez Gryffindor 150 punktów, więc... może piątki wcale nie są takie złe?

koniec

* * *

><p>Za błędy serdecznie przepraszam. Tekst jest całkowicie bez większego dogłębnego przekazu. Pojawił się od tak! Dla zabawy. I dlatego, że uważam iż temu bohaterowi jest bardziej do twarzy z papierosem, niżeli cygarem.<p> 


End file.
